Dur d'être la fille d'un diable de majordome
by Yayiko
Summary: Quand le passé d'un diable de majordome refait surface il faut s'attendre au pire Résume pourrie désoler
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir , Voici ma fiction sur roulement de tambour Black butler , je l'avais déjà poster y a un an sur Skyrock , et j'ai toujours pas de fin **_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

_**Note : Les Personnages de Black butler ne m'appartiennent **_

* * *

Comme chaque matin une jeune fille de 14 ans au cheveux écarlate ouvrit ses grand yeux bleu , Il s'agissait de Julia Cripton petite fille d'un riche et noble aristocrate de Manchester , vivait seule avec ses deux grands frères Lysandre 17 ans et Edward 24 ans depuis la mort de leurs mère

Edward : Julia descend, tu vas être en retard

Julia : oui, j'arrive

Julia descendit : bon, je suis prête

Lysandre : ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois si lente, tu es tellement grosse

Julia : répète pour voir le vieux

Lysandre : j'ai dit

Edward : vous deux arrêtés et toi Julia va te préparer ne trouve pas d'excuse pour etre en retard a l'école c'est le dernier jour de l'année

Julia : oui chef a quelle heure vous partez

Edward : après ton départ en cours

Julia : oki

Elle prend ses frères dans ses bras puis sort du manoir

Le reste de la journée se passa normal les cours les devoir la remise des notes d'ailleurs première comme d'habitude, elle resta à la pause avec sa meilleure amie Katty a 14h en rentre chez elle

Elle passa quelque heure à s'ennuyer avant de décider de faire du rangement dans les affaires de sa mère

En rangeant elle tomba sur une photo d'un homme il lui rappela vaguement ses frére surtout les yeux similaire

À ce de Lysandre, elle était sûre que c'était leurs pères, elle garda la photo avec elle bien décider à le retrouver

Elle passa ses journées à faire des recherches et a demander à des gens et un jour un homme lui dit qu'il était

Sur de l'avoir vu à Londres

Le lendemain, elle prend le prochain train pour Londres

* * *

**Cours je sais , review svp pour savoir si ça vous intéresse **

**A la prochaine **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir , le chapitre 2 voila **_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

_**Note : Les Personnages de Black butler ne m'appartiennent **_

* * *

En arrivant a Londres Julia trouva un hôtel pour passer la nuit, elle avait entendue parler d'un homme qui pouvait l'aider et lui donner quelque information  
Elle alla lui rendre visite c'était un cartier sombre et flippant mais pas pour elle le nom de la boutique était undertaker

Elle entra dans la boutique, c'était sombre, poussiéreux et lugubre  
Julia : heu, il y quelqu'un ici  
?: BO  
Julia se tourna pour se retrouver en face d'un homme dans un cercueil, il avait des cheveux longs et gris et quelque marque sur le visage

Julia :je devine que vous êtes l'underteker  
Underteker : oui effectivement, mais c'est étrange d'habitude quand je fais le mort qui sort du cercueil les gens ont peur ou sursaute, mais pas vous

Julia : eh bien ce n'est pas facile de me faire peur, mais bon sang quel age vous avez  
Underteker : alors que viens faire une Lady sans défonce comme vous fait ici  
Julia : donc 1 la lady en question n'est pas sans défonce et 2, je viens pour une information(lui montre la photo)  
Undertaker regarde la photo puis sourit  
Undertaker : oui, je connais cet homme  
Julia : alors vous pouvait me dire qui c'est  
Undertaker : pourquoi le chercher vous quelle est la raison  
Julia : Sil-vous-plait pas de question et dite moi ce que je cherche  
Undertaker : bien, mais avant vous devais me raconter une histoire ... Une histoire drôle  
Julia : vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le temps et je sais que je me répète quel age vous avez, mais merde  
Underteker : pas d'histoire pas de renseignement

Julia : bien (Pense: réfléchie, Julia réfléchie) ah, j'ai trouvé un garçon était dans sa classe son professeur  
L'appelé et lui dit moi je ne t'suis pas dit d'écrire plus gros mon garçon je ne vois rien a ton écriture''  
Il lui répondit "mais monsieur, je n'ai pourtant écrit que des gros mots" voilà

undertaker se met a rire très mais tres fort Julia ne comprenez rien du tout la blague n'était pas aussi  
Drole que ça cet homme est vraiment bizarre

Underteker : ah c'était très drôle  
Julia :alors vous aller me dire qui est cet homme  
Undertaker : si vous me dîtes pourquoi le chercher, vous  
Bon écouter, je vous ai raconté une blague, je suis venu jusque ici et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir bon écouter je vous est raconté une blague je suis venu jusque ici et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir  
Temps que vous ne me dîtes pas qui est cet homme C'EST CLAIRE  
Underteker : eh bien quel caractère vous aviez raison, vous n'êtes pas sans défonce et pas comme les autres  
Bien l'homme que vous chercher s'appelle Sebastian Michaelis, il travaille au manoir Phantomhive Pour le jeune Compte Ciel Phantomhive un garçon d'environ votre age  
Julia : bien merci (Pense: enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt)au revoir

Elle sortit et elle se dit qu'il était temps de reprendre les recherche et de trouver ce manoir ou travailler son père

Julia : j'espère que je le retrouverai et que ça ne lui fera pas un choc

* * *

**Cours je sais , review svp , j'adore ca **

**A la prochaine **


	3. Chapter 3

**Désoler**** pour la très long absence , mais voici la suite , bonne lecture encore dsl TT-TT**

**Note : Aucun des personnage ne m'appartiens sauf Julia , ils sont la propriété de Yana Toboso **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Julia avait fait des recherches pendant presque 10 jours, mais a chaque fois, elle revenait au point de départ

Elle ne comprenait pas si c'était une famille de noble alors ça aurait dû être facile de les trouver, mais rien ni fait

Mais elle trouva enfin l'emplacement du manoir phantomhive elle si rendit sur le champ

Et voilà elle était devant la grande porte, elle hésita puis toqua, la porte s'ouvrit, c'était un homme habiller d'un costume noir les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, c'était ben et bien son père

Julia : vous êtes bien Sebastian Michaelis

Sebastian : oui, excuser moi, mais vous me rappeliez quelqu'un

Julia : son nom ne serait pas par hasard Ava

Julia : c'est ma mère

Sebastian :QUOI?

Julia : et je pense bien que vous êtes mon père

Sebastian ; qu'es qui vous fait dire ça

Julia : les dates entre le jour de ma naissance et le jour de votre départ

Sebastian : je vois suivait moi

Il l'emmena un peu loin de manoir

Sebastian : donc tu es ma fille

Julia : exacte

Sebastian : et comment vont Edward et Lysandre ils vont bien ?

Julia ; oui, ils sont en voyage tous les deux

Sebastian : ah et ta mère ?

Julia ne s'avait pas quoi répondre donc il ne savait pas pour elle ni pour sa mère ce qui veut dire que c'est elle

De lui expliquer

Sebastian : alors

Julia : vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Sebastian : de quoi

Julia : le... Le jour de ma naissance le 26 juin 1876 ma ... Mere est morte en me mettant au

Monde

Sebastian était sans voix le regard vide, elle était morte même pas 1 an après son départ, il ne pouvait pas y croire

Julia ; vous allez bien

Sébastien : quoi... Euh... Oui oui, je vais bien

Julia : d'accord

Sebastian : bon je suppose que tes frères ne son pas au courant que tu est a londre

Julia : non

Sebastian : bon, je ne peux pas te laissez seul

Julia : qu'es que ca veut dire vous croyez que je sais pas me defendre j'ai l'habitude de me battre meme avec de garcon surtout avec des garcon

Sebastian : bon d'abord, tu peux me tutoyer et je n'en doute pas que tu sais te défendre, mais ça peut être dangereux

Julia :bien comment faire tu travailles bien pour e comment déja ah ciel phantomhive c'est ça si tu est son majordome ça veut dire que tu as signer un pacte avec lui non

Sebastian était surpris

Julia : ne fais pas cette tete c'est edward qui m'as dit pour toi que tu es un demon

Sebastian : il a dû faire ça pour que tu me détestes non

Julia : surement bon pour le truc que t'appelle problème j'ai une idees fait moi passer pour une domestique

Je suis doute pour beaucoup de choses a l'école en appelle le caméléon parce que je me sens à l'aise partout

Sebastian : bien, je vais parler au jeune maitre et voir

Il partit voir ciel a son bureau

Sebastian : bonjour jeune maitre

Ciel :Sebastian que me vaux ta visite

Sebastian : j'ai un service à vous demander

Ciel ; parle ça m'intéresse

Sebastian: bien la fille d'un vielle ami et je vouderai l'aider elle a besoin d'un travaille

Ciel ; et tu veux que je l'engage, c'est bien cela

Sébastien : oui si ce n'est trop vous demander bien sûr

Ciel : amène-la

Sebastian sortit puis reviens avec une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleu très belle au point de faire rougir ciel

Mais reprit ses esprits

Ciel : bien comment tu t'appelles

Julia : je m'appelle Julia et j'ai 14ans

Ciel : et ton nom de famille

Julia : cri...(Pense:mais je ne peux pas lui dire aller réfléchie Julia tu fait partie du club de theatre tu peux jouer la comedie idiote)je n'aime pas mentionner mon nom de famille c'est relier a mon passer et je n'aime pas en parler

Ciel :bien tu vas commencer demain et aider maline, bien Sebastian conduit la a une chambre

Sebastian : yes My Lord

Sebastian conduit Julia dans une chambre puis sortit la laissant seule avec elle-même

* * *

**Et voila a bientot , n'oublier pas review review **


End file.
